Central Nation
|team = Red |teamseniority = 1/30/2007 |statisticsdate = 5/7/2012 |totalpop = 15,494 |civilians = 12,115 |soldiers = 3,379 |soldiereff = 2.25 |density = 14.64 |litrate = 54.86 |religion = Christianity |casualties = 114,596 |attacking = 19,961 |defending = 94,635 |casualtyrank = 6,110 |currency = Euro |infra = 1,310.76 |tech = 88.11 |nationstrength = 4,517.481 |rank = 9,245 |alliancerank = 294 |alliancecount = 374 |efficiency = 2.25 |landarea = 1,058.547 |space = "Moon" or "Mars" if you own those wonders, requires ID and land specified to display. |environment = 2.0 |defcon = 5 |mode = |state = |nuke = No |number = 25 |nativeresources = |slots = 5 |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Ryan Bagwell is a longtime member of the New Pacific Order. Nation information Central Nation is a growing, developing, and ancient nation at 1560 days old with citizens primarily of British ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens enjoy freedom from high taxation and as a result tend to earn more money. The citizens of Central Nation work diligently to produce Spices and Wheat as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Central Nation has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Central Nation allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Central Nation believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Central Nation will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhumane treatment of its citizens. Birth of the Democratic States of Central Nation This nation was not born on Planet Bob, but rather, it was born in NationStates. The President of this country is Ryan Bagwell, who has won many elections in Federal Heights, the capitol of Central Nation (Later named New Copenhagen). Central Nation was a small country until it grew into a size-able nation. This nation was known as United States of Central Nation (Later, it became Kingdom of Central Nation, then again, the Democratic States of Central Nation). The founding members of the Central Nation Democratic Caucus formed the national government as democratic government with a strong democratic freedom and integrity. Central Nation welcomes all walks of life to live in this peaceful nation. Central Nation's primary goal is the protection of its citizens and it will remain neutral in foreign affairs until it is asked to intervene in a crisis or to participate in international relations. It resides in a peaceful region known as North America. The World Assembly (UN Delegate) Delegate was United States of Brians Room. During its residency in North America, Central Nation participated in wars when allies in distress requested its assistance. Central Nation was a part of North America Treaty Organization until it went inactive. At this time, many elderly nations ceased to exist, including USBR. However, other organizations that Central Nation participated in were North America Trade Agreement, Federation of North American States, and Organization of Sovereign Nations (OSN). After USBR's departure, Central Nation became the WA Delegate for North America. During the inactivity, in North America, Central Nation joined Cybernations, whose activity attracted Pres. Ryan Bagwell and his country. On 11/10/2006, Central Nation was born on CyberNations! A Loner on Cyber Nations The Central Nation government was a small country on Cyber Nations until it was attacked by unknown rogues. Central Nation joined a small warmongering alliance until Tamerlane from New Pacific Order, recruited President Bagwell to the NPO. At this time, the Central Nation government decided to withdraw from the small warmongering alliance and join Pacifica! o/ New Pacific Order During the Central Nation's admission to the New Pacific Order. Tamerlane vouched for Central Nation, who spent several days answering a series of questions by the Academy staff. However, President Bagwell's application was approved and he was formally admitted into the academy on January 30, 2007. However, after studying for the exam, Ryan Bagwell did not pass, due to a lack of time. Nonetheless, Noob5 encouraged him to try again and when Great War II broke out, Ryan Bagwell was told that Central Nation was accepted to the New Pacific Order to fight alongside his comrades. During the War, Central Nation lost heavily, though the Initiative won the war. Central Nation officially became a proud member of the New Pacific Order. Future Aspirations Professions Past & Present War Ribbons Category:Individuals Category:Great War II veteran Category:Great War III veteran Category:VietFAN War veteran‎ Category:Second VietFAN War veteran Category:GATO-1V War veteran Category:War of the Coalition veteran‎ Category:Karma War veteran Category:DH-NPO War veteran‎ Category:Fark-NPO War veteran Category:Dave War veteran